Cintura Eléctrica
by Susara KI302
Summary: Este fic relata de cómo la vida de Helena Harper, fue cambiando después de su Relación con Leon S. Kennedy. Se dará cuenta que aún lo sigue amando y se arriesgara por tenerlo de nuevo otra vez. [Este fic participa en la actividad del mes de Marzo: "Lo Que Ellas Quieren del Foro Behind The Horror] [One-Shot]
**Espero les guste esta idea que se me ocurrió hace tiempo mientras recibía la clase de matemática jajaja (creo que por eso perderé la clase jeje).**

 **Advertencia: Este fic participa en la actividad de marzo "Lo Que Ellas Quieren" del foro Behind The Horror.**

 **Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen en lo absoluto Le pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

* * *

Me levante con pesadez después de dormir tan sólo un par de horas, la noche anterior fue divertida, pero los estragos resonaban en mi cerebro con singular alegría. Bostece y me moví con torpeza, el camino al baño me parecía lejano. El agua de la regadera se resbalaba por mi cuerpo resucitando cualquier idea de celebración, mientras frotaba el contorno de mis senos con el jabón; recordé aquella crema que supone que tomar un baño es "rejuvenecer y volver a la vida", me lamenté de no haber comprado esa marca. Mis pies mojados dejaron huellas en la alfombra. La toalla blanca moldeaba mi figura, el turbante seco mi cabello para que no se maltratara. Camine a la ventana y suavemente deslice mis manos sobre la cuerda para mirar el amanecer. Era temprano, abajo se escuchaban ligeros zumbidos de los pocos autos que circulan por la avenida. La luna se ocultaba justo frente a mí. Acompañe la imagen con un trago del tequila que sobró de la noche anterior. Nunca había entendido porqué el alcohol ayudaba a que me colocará las medias con mayor soltura. La falda negra esperaba sobre la cama, mire la luz rojiza del despertador que indicaba que aun estaba a tiempo de tomarme otra copa y un cigarro para que supiera mejor. Pensaba que mi cuerpo semidesnudo resplandecía ante el espejo, mi cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y me unte un poco de crema en el rostro y acompañada de la loción para que perfumara mi cuerpo.

El auto esperaba ansioso en el estacionamiento. Observe a padres e hijos andando con prisa y con malas caras porque se les ha hecho tarde para ir a la escuela. Di Las gracias por no tener hijos, por no estar casada y por ser tan organizada en mi vida que tenia calculado cada detalle para la llegada al trabajo. Deposite una moneda en la mano del conserje por el favor de abrir la puerta, este me dio las gracias y me hablo respetuosamente, estaba segura que era la única a la que le habla así. Llegué a la esquina, el voceador repite la rutina diaria y me ofreció el periódico, era la misma sonrisa del conserje, me alegre al recibir mis primeros halagos del día.

El tráfico era insoportable a esas horas y se podía notar el descontento de los hombres y mujeres que sudaban por no estar a tiempo. Me sentí tranquila, el tiempo me sobraba y aproveche el embotellamiento para mirar de nuevo ese sobre que reposaba en el asiento trasero. Leí la invitación por sexta vez, no pude creer que la persona que consideraba el amor de vida contraerá matrimonio y peor aún, me costaba más trabajo aceptar que no se casaría conmigo. Interrumpen la séptima lectura los conductores adyacentes que no dejaban de mirarme, sonríe una vez más, fingí que estaba interesada, le brinde algunos segundos de mi alegría y regresé a mis asuntos; para mí los coqueteos eran parte de la vida diaria, la boda del amor de mi vida no lo era.

Camine con cara de tristeza cuando entre por la puerta, recibí la acostumbrada mirada "disimulada" por parte de los policías que cuidaban la puerta; Los salude y camine por el corredor y note la gran cantidad de hombres que se morían por tomar el ascensor junto a mí, no oculte mi estado de ánimo, provoqué que los halagos comenzarán a incomodarme, sobretodo cuando el pequeño espacio se lleno de una mezcla de olores y perfumes baratos que contrastaban con mi delicada esencia de la botella. Salí del encierro, mi cuerpo se sintió aliviado cuando camine por el pasillo, me percaté que las mujeres me envidiaban, las habladas a mis espaldas y los ojos de rencor eran mucho más gratificantes que cualquier piropo, Pero eso no me importaba me sentía con suerte de ser como era. Salude a todas para aumentar sus regodeos mientras mi olor se hacía presente en los cubículos, me sentía la reina de ese lugar, sobretodo cuando entre a mi oficina en ese piso y encuentre el tradicional ramo de flores sobre mi escritorio. El trabajo era de lo más sencillo: viajes al extranjero, revisar algunos informes, esperar alguna misión, patear culos de Zombies si fuera necesario. Si tareas de lo más sencillo que no costaban. No quería pensar que mi puesto en la D.S.O me lo gane solo por ser una cara bonita, sino por mi esfuerzo y dedicación.

Hora del almuerzo, me pasaba la mitad del tiempo espantando a todos aquellos que querían sentarse al lado mío. Comencé a degustar un rico emparedado de mi propia preparación y una soda de dieta. Es la novena vez, Leon y Ada, el amor de mi vida y la perra, la persona que no era ni el diez por ciento mujer de lo que soy, la tipa que fue antes y después de mi. La inútil que cree que lo merece, la zorra que no tiene nada de lo que tengo, la suertuda que posee lo único que me faltaba. Se acerca la hora de la salida, pensaba que esa boda no sería nada si no estaba presente, iba a hacerles el favor, iría a demostrarle lo que ha perdido.

Tenia una cita con el destino, antes de salir de la oficina, pase a agradecerle a mi jefe por las flores que todos los días iluminan mi escritorio, él siempre quería algo más que un agradecimiento, le pide que tubiera paciencia, que antes de tenerme tendría que dejar a su esposa, no tenia miedo de soltar esas palabras, estaba segura de que nunca lo haría, nunca podrá tenerme. El hombre no me inspiraba la mínima confianza para estar entre sus brazos. Me despide de mis compañeros, las mujeres recordaron que me encontraba aquí y note que sus caras se hacían largas otra vez... Eso hizo darme cuenta que era la mejor, "La mujer que lo tiene todo" así diría Leon que hoy se me va. Camine con soltura, no hay panza que tenga que ocultar, no era necesario que me quebrara la espalda para sacar los pechos, no necesitaba el vaivén de mis glúteos como péndulo para sentirme hermosa. Era natural, era una diosa, era la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener, por mi cuerpo, por mi inteligencia, por mi fino rostro, por mi sabiduría. Ninguna era mejor ni peor que yo. Pocos hombres son dignos de mi, tenia la posibilidad de escoger y que no me escogieran. Yo y mi seguridad nos subimos al auto con rumbo a la boutique más elegante para comprar un vestido a mi altura, un atuendo que resplandeciera mi condición de musa, el elevado sueldo que recibía me daba la oportunidad de comprar lo que se me antojara. La invitación se burlaba desde el asiento trasero, era una señal de lo único en lo que había fracasado, un antagonista silencioso que quería arrancarme la autoestima para tumbarme en el suelo, sólo para que conociera el mundo de los pobres seres humanos.

Hice la entrada triunfal en la plaza, los hombres se rindieron a mis pies y observe con horror como las esposas, novias y parejas dejaron de ser atendidas cuando pasaba junto a ellos. Analice las ropas que ellas vestían, no podía dejar de reír, mire sus lonjas luchando por esconderse, los pantalones ajustados a punto de reventar, panzas que convierten al ombligo en una caricatura. Mis burlas carecían de remordimiento, me hubiera gustado vestir de otra manera para demostrarles mi pequeña cintura que destrozaba corazones. Se me ocurrió algo, escogí el vestido de noche más hermoso y le pedí a la empleada que le hiciera algunos ajustes, ese atuendo valía por sobre todas las cosas presumir mi cintura. La mujer regreso con el vestido en unos cuantos minutos, al entallarlo con mi silueta el lugar se transformo, recibí las acostumbradas miradas de envidia de las mujeres y los pensamientos animales de los hombres presentes. El gerente de la tienda se acerco y me ofreció un atractivo descuento a cambio de una foto y el permiso para hacer de esa foto una forma para publicitar el lugar, halagos más, halagos menos, me sentí tan dueña del mundo que me di el lujo de negarme amablemente. Pague el vestido y salí con un mar de luces multicolores adentro de la sangre.

La hora se acercaba, llegue con el tiempo justo a mi hogar, tome otro baño para refrescar mis poros, al salir introduje mis pies en agua de sábila para que resistieran toda la noche de baile, rocíe sobre mi cuerpo aquella fragancia que sólo usaba cuando salía con él. Tome una copa de tequila y fumé un cigarro. El silencio del departamento me hacia pensar que su ser me pertenecía, no sabía lo que haría al llegar, pero estaba segura que algo se me ocurriría. Me coloqué el vestido y me pare frente al espejo... Viaje al pasado y recordé aquella noche de Marzo la última vez que estuvo en mi cama, el sonido del adiós, la noche que fue de nosotros dos, aquella en la que su espalda quedó arañada por mis uñas y que me apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Esa vez mi cintura se movió con tal fuerza, con tal cadencia, con tanto placer que terminó haciendo corto circuito, me comento la imagen y él fue el que la bautizó como "Cintura Eléctrica". Al día siguiente se fue, creí que para siempre, me ofreció viajar con él, pero fue víctima de mi propio egoísmo, me negué y el creyó que lo había dejado de amar. Cinco meses después regresó pero no me busco. Regreso con la misma mujer que había matado a mi hermana; no hice nada, supe que había vuelto cuando por accidente lo encontré en aquel café que frecuentábamos cuando éramos una pareja. Platicamos y me enteré que estaba comprometido y me di cuenta que seguía amándolo como a nadie. Reaccione de mis recuerdos cuando note el reflejo de algunas lágrimas que destrozan mi maquillaje. Corrí al baño por una toalla, sin embargo se anteponía en mi camino el botiquín, saque de este un pequeño paquete que hacía mucho que no utilizaba, me acerque de nuevo al espejo, saque del cajón el inhalador y me entregue al olvido. El polvo blanco recorría mis fosas nasales purificando el dolor, me deje llevar por mis impulsos, mi razón estaba apagada, el recuerdo de Leon no podía borrarse de mi mente, estaba pegado en mi alma como una sanguijuela que me chupaban toda la sangre paso a paso. No pude evitar el llanto llenando de ruido el departamento que hasta hace unos instantes soplaba únicamente el sonido del silencio. Me esforcé por arreglar el desorden lo antes posible, había roto con mis hábitos, se me había hecho tarde. Tome un pequeño bolso y salí hacia el auto, ignore al conserje y mi tercera sonrisa del día, saqué valor de algún lado y acelere mi auto como nunca antes, recibí insultos de los otros conductores a diferencia de sonrisas y miradas.

Llegue a la iglesia y no encontraba estacionamiento, deje mi auto en doble fila y baje con la compostura extraviada, al entrar al recinto me tropecé y mis tacones resonaron en todo el lugar haciendo que todos me vieran llegar. La misa ya había recorrido varias oraciones e inclusive el sacerdote me había visto llegar tarde. Busqué un asiento cerca de la puerta, reconocí a la mayoría de los invitados. Cuando era su pareja lo acompañaba a toda clase de reuniones y logre cierta amistad con algunos de ellos. Trataron de saludarme y sonreírme no tienen importancia, estaba concentrada en aquella espalda hincada en la parte del frente que despertó toda clase de deseos y sentimientos. Mi corazón estaba acelerado, algo me decía que debía ser parte de esa noche inolvidable, quería levantarme y hacer por amor una locura que sería mal vista por todos. Vamos, nunca me había importado la opinión de los demás, sólo buscaba el bienestar. Trate de armarme de valor, pero habían sentimientos encontrados en mi cabeza, algunos invitados que me habían estado mirando comenzaban a sospechar mi fechoría, se pusieron alerta mientras contemplaban lo hermoso de mi cuerpo.

No se cómo pero ya me había puesto de pie, todos me miraron menos él, camine por el extremo izquierdo del aposento con el cuerpo resplandeciendo sobre mis pies. Algunos temían, otros se exitan con el momento, me dirigí al frente, no había quien me detuviera, era una diosa, un ángel que se merecía todo lo que quisiera, no había nadie yo. Mis pasos eran firmes y seguros, el corazón se me quería salir del pecho, mi cabeza dio vueltas y el ambiente se llenaba de tensión, casi había llegado, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de impedir que el amor de mi vida se fuera para siempre, él no me había mirado, a pesar de mis ruidos, de mi imagen, de tener a todos mirándome. Mi hombre no se ha inmutado y ha escuchado al sacerdote como hipnotizado, no había soltado la mano de esa perra amorfa que lleva un ridículo vestido blanco y que no tenia una cintura eléctrica, no le ha importado saber si su hermosa diosa ha llegado a impedir la peor estupidez de su vida. Pero algo detuvo mis impulsos, estaba casi frente a él. Lo conozco tan bien que se que estaba muy feliz, de hecho, más feliz que cuando estaba conmigo. Esa felicidad era como un puñal en mi corazón, pero también era como un balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza. Lo había perdido, lo deje ir y ni mi belleza, ni mi inteligencia, ni mi cuerpo, ni mi vestido que presumía mi cintura eléctrica van a darle lo que tiene ahora. Podría haberme quedado a compartir su felicidad, ir a la fiesta, raptarlo y hacerle el amor en el baño como en aquellas noches de calor en mi departamento, esperar a que me viera y que se encendiera de nuevo una esperanza creyendo lo que ese hombre quería era estar conmigo pero no hice nada, todos respiraron tranquilos al mirarme caminando hacia la salida, algunos hubieran ido hacia mi consuelo y hacer mi noche tratando de hacerme feliz, pero la boda de Leon era más importante, salí de la iglesia de la misma forma que como entre: sola.

Justo antes de que mi auto fuera remolcado con la grúa, una sonrisa como las que sólo yo sabia hacer convenció al policía de dejarme en paz. Ya era de noche, había empezado a llover, maneje por la gran avenida llena de luces y al fin se porque amaba tanto a ese hombre, porqué era el único por el cual era capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo, era muy sencillo pero nunca lo había pensado, lo amaba tanto porque fue el único que nunca se intimidó cuando estaba frente a mí, un igual que nunca se murió cuando le sonreí, un extraño ser que me amaba por lo que era, otro dios como yo. Quería pasar a algún antro pero no estaba de humor, el fracaso estaba en todos los rincones de mi alma, ese hombre, el único que se pudo resistir a mis encantos, el hombre que me enseñó a amar. Decidí jugar mi última carta, era necesario saber si aún le importaba; desabroche el cinturón de seguridad, acelere el auto, baja la intensidad de los limpia parabrisas. Repase el plan en mi cabeza, chocaba, me accidentaba y así el vendría corriendo a pedirme perdón porque sabría que lo había hecho por él, dejaría a su esposa, me recuperaría y ambos empezaríamos de nuevo una vida juntos... Sonaba bien, estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo, todo fuera por él, el dolor físico no era nada si mi alma estuviera vacía, si mi hogar se sintiera frío, si mi cama no tuviera sus marcas. Nada importaba si no estaba la única persona que me ha hecho sentir varios orgasmos en una noche, si no estaba él, mi complemento, mi otra mitad, mi dios. Cerré los ojos al observar al inocente con el que me impactaria, rece porque no le pasará nada, gire el volante repentinamente y el auto se volcó conmigo adentro, mi último pensamiento, mi último deseo: no morir para que el plan resultara, mi último recuerdo: aquella noche en la bautizó mi cintura.

* * *

 **A/N: Si les gusto no olviden dejar su review por aquí abajo y si creen que tengo que mejorar en algún aspecto de mi escritura tienen todo el derecho de hacérmelo saber cuanto antes, ya que siento que necesito mejorar. Son libres de expresarse, si les gusto y si no fue así háganmelo saber de todas formas.**

 **Saludos :D**

 **Por: SusaraKI302**


End file.
